N067 William Rock
by Chaaaaa51
Summary: La Cabale et le FBI sont toujours à leurs trousses. Toutefois, Red ne compte pas l'abandonner. Au contraire, il fait tout pour la sauver. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Liz est enlevé, Tom refait surface, la Cabale est proche. Proche mais en conflit, Red ment à Lizzie sur Tom. Ce dernier en difficulté, il préfère ne pas l'avertir. Une fiction au cœur de la saison 3.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**_

 _ **Ceci est ma première fiction sur la série The Blacklist. Je souhaitais m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes mais l'orthographe, la grammaire...!**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

 _ **Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Un petit avis à la fin s'il vous plait :)**_

* * *

Sa vision était floue, le bleu était la seule couleur qu'elle pouvait distinguer. Ce bleu, il provenait du graffiti situé juste en face d'elle. Doucement, elle essayait au mieux de voir l'endroit où elle situait. Ce qu'elle ne voyait encore pas, c'était l'endroit délabré autour d'elle. Tout était recouvert de poussière et ou en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Ses cheveux étaient transportés par le vent qui passait à travers les vitres brisées. C'était calme, aucun bruit, ni de voiture, ni de gens, rien. Autant dire que le lieu devait être isolé. En essayant de bouger, elle constatait que ses mains étaient liées entre elle et rattachées à la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Malgré un dur effort, sa vision revenait à la normale, pour ne pas dire totalement nette. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important, sur le moment, elle se demandait tout d'abord ce qu'elle faisait ici. En inspectant les lieux autour d'elle, rien ne lui semblait familier. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Qui a premier vue, devait être des anciens bureaux vu ce qu'il en restait. Elle se débattait mais en vain, ces liens étaient trop serrés.

Au fond la pièce, une porte s'ouvrit. C'est alors que deux hommes arrivaient. Visiblement la seule issue de cet endroit si on écartait l'éventualité de sauter par une des fenêtres. En pleine discussion, ils coupèrent leur conversation en s'approchant à grand sourire de Liz. Deux inconnus à priori, car Liz ne se rappelait ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. L'un commençait à s'approcher de plus en plus.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveillée ? Il était temps.

\- Ou suis-je ?

C'était la chose la plus importante pour Lizzie. Savoir où elle était. Pour ainsi, établir des directives et des suppositions d'évasion.

\- Vous êtes dans de beaux draps ma chère. Et personne, je dis bien personne ne vous trouvera.

\- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Objecta Liz.

Les mains dans le dos, le second homme se tenait debout. Il ne fallut à Lizzie que quelques observations pour en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'un garde. Mais l'homme en face d'elle, était-il le patron ? Ou un sbire qui avait la grosse tête ?

Ne chercher pas d'issu continua l'homme. Je vous vois inspecter les lieux de fond en comble. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Mais tout d'abord, il va falloir qu'on rassure votre ami.

\- Mon ami ?

\- Oui ma chère, je parle de votre ami. Raymond Reddington.

\- Visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment elle la cible. Mais Red, elle n'était seulement que l'appât.

\- Qu'est que vous lui voulez ?

\- Rien de mal. Un petit désaccord à propos d'une affaire à Saint Petersbourg.

L'homme ne détaillait pas plus malheureusement. Il se redressa en regardant son acolyte. D'un bref signe de tête, ils repartaient par là où ils étaient venus. Liz tentait toujours de se libérer mais les liens lui brulaient la peau. Ajouté à cela, le fait qu'elle ne se rappelait plus de rien. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Pourquoi ? Et Red, ou était-il ? Soudain, dans un silence presque absolu, deux coups de feu résonnèrent. L'inquiétude grandissait chez notre ex-agent du FBI. Il n'y avait que deux solutions. La première –celle que souhaitait avant tout Lizzie- Red venait d'arriver. La seconde, il ne valait mieux pas y penser. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Quelqu'un montait les escaliers et elle n'avait rien pour se défendre. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son objectif. C'est alors que contre toute attente, il arriva. Lui, mais comment ?

\- Tom ! Lâcha Liz.

Ce dernier se tourna à l'appel de son nom. En la voyant, il laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle était en vie. En se précipitant au près d'elle, il glissa son arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Sans un mot, il coupa ses liens. Elizabeth se releva dans la seconde en se tournant vers lui. Il y avait entre eux, seulement un regard. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé le voir ici, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il viendrait. Devant tant d'émotions, leurs corps s'élancèrent pour joindre leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Tom posa sa main à l'extrémité de son visage. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Malgré le sang dut à la coupure sur la lèvre de Lizzie. Surement lorsqu'elle fut kidnappée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Commença la jeune femme.

\- J'ai appris ta disparition, il y a peu. Je me devais te retrouver.

\- Comment à tu fais ?

\- Grâce à un contact. Mais je te raconterais plus tard. A ce moment, il attrapa sa main et dans l'autre son arme avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il faut que nous sortions d'ici au plus vite. J'en ai descendu quelques-uns mais des renforts vont arriver.

Toujours mains liés, Tom –en première ligne- emmena Liz à la porte, arme en main surveillant chaque recoin. C'était pareil pour Liz malgré que son esprit fût chamboulé. Ils débutèrent leur descente quand soudain Tom poussait avec lui Liz contre le mur. Des coups de feu retentissaient de partout. Dans une position dangereuse, ils continuaient de descendre. A l'étage du dessous, elle s'arrêta devant les marches interminables. Tom qui avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à leurs arrières, se tourna vers elle.

\- Désolé, l'ascenseur n'était pas compris dans le forfait de sauvetage.

\- Il y a combien d'étages ?

\- Nous sommes au 5ème étage !

Liz leva les yeux en admettant qu'ils devaient survivre sur 5 étages avec une arme, quelques balles. Contre un groupe d'homme, qui d'ici peu serait encore plus nombreux. Elle suivit Tom, toujours arme en main. Les coups de feu résonnaient de plus en plus. Ils devaient surement être tirés depuis la rue et le rez-de-chaussée. Arrivés au 5ème étage, Liz en profita pour regarder en sortant des escaliers. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

\- Il y a beaucoup de mouvement en bas.

\- Des renforts surement. -Tom s'approcha de la fenêtre.-

Plusieurs voitures garées au milieu bordaient la route. Elle espérait sans un mot que ce soit Red. Tom saisit sa main avant de continuer leur descente dans la cage d'escalier. Arrivée au 2ème étage, les tires diminuaient de plus en plus. Liz indiqua à Tom un bruit provenant du second étage où ils arrivaient. Sur le qui-vive, Tom amena Liz derrière lui avant de continuer d'avancer. Au second étage, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Il regarda Lizzie, cette dernière fit un signe de la tête. Dans une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte. Arme en joue, il ne bougeait plus. Plus personne ne bougeait.

\- Bonjour Lizzie !

C'était en effet, Red et son humour. En voyant Lizzie qui semblait saine et sauve, il rangea son arme. Pour faire de même, Tom suivit, puis Dembe. Les Keen reculèrent laissant rentrer Red et Dembe. Bien entendu, Dembe surveillait les marches. Tom ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Malgré que ce soit son ennemi, il était heureux de le voir.

\- Sympa votre nouvelle immeuble ! J'aime beaucoup le voisinage. Un peu vieux mais très aéré.

\- Je suppose qu'on vous doit tout ce vacarme en bas ?

\- En effet dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Vous n'avez pas été facile à retrouver. Essayer la prochaine fois de choisir un lieu un peu plus proche du centre-ville.

\- Je ne promets rien.

Dembe regardait un peu partout avant de signaler à Red qui descendait.

\- Vous avez un plan pour sortir d'ici ?

* * *

 _ **Voici un premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait.**_

 _ **Une suite prochainement.**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**_

* * *

\- Vous avez un plan pour sortir ?

Red ne prit pas la peine de répondre. C'était évident. En ajustant son chapeau, il indiqua avec son bras la direction à prendre.

\- C'est par ici la sortie.

Lizzie passa devant suivit par Red. Tom surveillait leur arrière en les suivant de près. Il devait y avoir un second escalier à cet étage. Lizzie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte qui menait au second escalier mais un homme pointa son arme sur elle. Rapidement, il entoura son bras autour d'elle. Red voulut sortir son arme, mais ce dernier le menaçait de tirer. Seul Tom pouvait riposter. A droite de Liz, il pointa son arme.

\- Lâchez votre arme, vous ne pourrez pas nous tuer tous les trois souffla Red.

Peu de sûr de lui, l'inconnu ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de maintenir son arme. Tom ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une seule erreur et il touchait Liz L'inconnu avança un peu, avant de changer de cible. Le cou de Liz toujours bloqué par son bras, il pointa l'arme sur Red. A ce moment précis, le tir retentit. La balle venait de se loger dans la poitrine de l'assassin. L'ex agent du FBI en profita pour le pousser et se libérer de son étreinte. Reddington l'amena près d'elle en surveillant les gestes de l'inconnu. L'arme de ce dernier tomba au sol, suivit des genoux et le haut de son corps. Tom venait de le descendre.

\- Bien joué ! souffla Liz.

\- A ton service.

Ce petit jeu n'amusait pas Red. Ce dernier se contentait de les regarder et de les suivre. En bas des marches, Dembe les rejoignit avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Qui a-t-il Dembe ?

\- Ils arrivent en masse. Nos hommes sont peu nombreux. Ils veulent nous bloquer à l'intérieur.

Red se pinça l'intérieur de sa lèvre.

\- Il y a une autre sortie mais c'est un peu plus long proposa Dembe.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix.

En tête de liste, Dembe était suivit de près par Red qui ne quittait pas –ou presque- Liz des yeux. A travers plusieurs portes, Dembe les conduisit à une sortie de secours. Enfin au rez-de-chaussée, il ne fallait plus qu'attendre la sortie. Mais les kidnappeurs arrivaient en masse. Tom protégeait leur arrière en se tournant pour tirer. A sa droite, Red fit de même. Côte à côte, ils tiraient sur chaque être susceptible de les tuer. La porte principale bloquée par les hommes de Salomon. L'issue était une porte arrière. Mais il fallait traverser le bâtiment. Heureusement pour eux, c'était à cet étage où il y avait le plus de mobilier. Slalomant autour, ils avançaient. Un homme surgit de dernier un débris armé d'une semi-automatique. Tom fut le premier à le voir. Sans chercher à l'atteindre, il cria à terre se précipitant vers Liz. Au près d'elle, il la plaqua au sol, au même moment que l'homme déchaîna ses balles. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Red et Dembe pour riposter et l'abattre. Inquiet, Red chercha Liz. Il la trouva à genou auprès de Tom. Ce dernier avait reçu deux balles. L'une c'était logée dans son épaule droite quant à l'autre, elle était près de sa poitrine.

En larme, Liz essayait au mieux de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle retira sa veste qu'elle posa sur sa poitrine pour tenter de stopper le saignement. Personne ne se faisait d'illusion. Il se pouvait que les balles aient touché des organes vitaux. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses yeux luttaient pour rester ouvert. Liz caressait sa joue pour tenter de le rassurer. L'afro-américain les couvrait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Il faut que vous partiez. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Il a raison Lizzie ajouta Red debout devant eux.

Elle ignorait ses dires ce qui agaça Red. Malgré qui comprenait parfaitement. Dembe accourut vers eux à ce moment.

\- Il faut partir. Les hommes de Salomon s'en vont. Le FBI est proche. J'ai dis à nos hommes de s'en aller également.

Liz regarda Tom. Il n'y avait pas d'issue. Elle était contrainte de le laisser mais c'était inconcevable pour elle. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté sur ton plan de départ ? Tu aurais pu avoir une longue vie…

\- Sans toi, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt. Je voulais voir le monde avec toi.

A ces douces paroles, Liz éclata en sanglot.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas les premières balles que je prends.

Elle souleva un léger sourire à ce ton humoriste.

\- C'est comme ça que je te voire. Avec ce sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. File maintenant. Sors d'ici !

\- Peu importe, je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

Dans la l'angoisse, elle l'embrassa en se disant que s'était surement la dernière fois. Red sera les dents sans pour autant détourner le regard.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi. Va-t'en à présent. RED !

Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la demoiselle pour tenter de la relever. Dembe surgit pour l'aider. En sanglot, il avança avec elle.

\- Red ! Incita Tom.

Ce dernier se retourna vers le blesser.

\- Prenez soin d'elle s'il vous plait.

A ces dernières paroles, il s'accroupit près de lui. Il lui donna son arme.

\- Tenez bon !

Sur ceux, il rejoignit Dembe et Lizzie. Cette dernière essayait au mieux de se calmer. La partie n'était pas encore finie. Comme toujours, Red avait un plan. Une voiture les attendait. Non ce n'était pas une Mercedes comme d'habitude. Bien au contraire, la voiture ressemblait plus un à 4x4. Les vitres teintées, de quoi passer incognito. Dembe s'installa au volant, Red et Liz à l'arrière. Le claquement de porte avertit Dembe qui démarra au quart de tour. Liz se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre. Malgré qu'elle cherchait à cacher ses larmes. Ses tremblements, sa respiration accélérée, ses reniflements répétés n'échappaient à Red. Attristé de la voir ainsi, il bascula sa tête vers elle. Dans une attention les plus douces, il lui proposa un mouchoir.

Le trajet dura un peu plus de 2 heures. Dans ce laps de temps, Lizzie s'était quelque peu calmée. Dembe se gara dans un parking souterrain. Encore une planque à la Reddington. Le garde du corps ouvrit le coffre pendant les deux fugitifs sortaient de le voiture.

Il prit un sac avant de donner le second à Red.

\- Tenez Liz. Il lui donna une veste. Enfilé là.

L'ex agent du Fbi obéissait sans un mot au désarroi de Red. Dembe en tête, Red auprès de Liz, posa sa main dans son dos. Un concierge approcha des fugitifs pour leur tendre une clé. Celle de la chambre. Le parking souterrain appartenait à un grand hôtel 4 étoiles. Même en fuite, Raymond Reddington avait la classe. Ils traversèrent le hall. Liz regardait un peu partout. Mais une seule chose l'interpella. Une jeune femme entra dans l'hôtel. A peine le seuil passé, un petit garçon au cheveu blond courut se blottir dans ses bras. Suivit de près par le papa, assis dans un sofa beige. Le regard de Liz sollicita celui de Red. En voyant la petite famille, Red accéléra le pas entraînant avec lui, Liz. Il s'avait que c'était son rêve, son désir. Mais elle était assez blessée pour en rajouter. Au fond du couloir, Dembe ouvra la porte d'une chambre. La pièce était ornée d'une harmonie de couleur taupe, beige, plusieurs nuances de marron. Tout à fait le style de Reddignton. En entrant, un lit double était placé sur la droite. Vêtu de drap blanc et d'une armature en bois. Un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre, un ensemble de fauteuil accompagné d'une table basse. Une bouteille de Whisky sur un plateau en bois. Sur la gauche, une porte, surement la salle de bain. Red posa son sac sur le lit en indiquant à Liz de rentrer. Dembe posa le sien avant de sortir de la chambre laissant la clé à Red.

\- Nous allons passer la nuit ici.

L'agent Keen se contenta se de s'asseoir sur le lit. Red posa son chapeau sur le bureau, avant d'ouvrir un bar avec différents verres. Un dans chaque main, il en servit un à Liz. S'approchant d'elle, il lui proposa.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Sans même attendre une réponse, elle fila dans la salle de bain. Red resta sans bouger, verre en main. Se mordillant l'intérieur de la lèvre, il partit prendre place dans le sofa face à la vitre. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui coulait de la pomme de douche. La buée recouvrait les parois de la douche, elle ne prenait pas conscience du temps. Peu importe le temps qu'elle mettrait, elle profitait de ces quelques moments de répit pour penser à lui et toutes ses questions. Est-il en vie ? Comment le savoir ? Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, au même moment Red termina son appel après avoir raccrocher. Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner persuader qu'elle viendrait par elle-même. Comme toujours, il avait raison. Elle attrapa le verre en passant et prit place.

\- Je sais que dans l'heure actuelle vous avez qu'une idée en tête. Mais je dois vous l'interdire.

En prononçant ses paroles, il ne prit pas la peine de la regarder. Son regard était porté à la fenêtre.

\- Il est impératif que vous n'appeliez pas Ressler. Dès que nous serons en sécurité, nous pourrons prendre des nouvelles. Mais en attendant, vous devrez attendre pour savoir l'état de Tom. A ces derniers mots, il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, je n'appellerais pas.

\- Bien. Il sera sa mâchoire en détournant le regard. Vous savez à qui appartient cet hôtel ? Sans réponse, il continua son histoire. Il appartient à Serge Menson. Un homme riche mais très maladroit. Il n'a jamais réussi à garder une femme plus d'un an. Un vrai Dom Juan ! Toutes les femmes qu'ils voyaient, il les désirait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas assez discret pour cacher ses maîtresses, bien longtemps. Et lorsque sa dernière femme l'a quitté. Il n'avait plus rien, pour se venger, elle lui avait tout pris, tous son argent. C'est pour ça que je me suis promis de ne jamais donner le code de ma carte de crédit dit-il en riant.

\- Vous n'avez pas de carte de crédit.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à ce cher Serge ?

\- Même sans un sou, cela n'empêchait pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de payer les chambres d'hôtels. Il eut alors la brillante idée de construire un hôtel.

\- Nous sommes donc dans son hôtel ?

\- Effectivement ! Je l'ai aidé financièrement.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- D'une chambre, celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ?

\- Une issue de secours finit-il par dire après une gorgé de Whisky.

Liz hocha la tête comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire. A son tour, Liz regarda par la fenêtre. Les allers et venues des voitures lui faisaient penser à autre chose pendant plusieurs secondes.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Une suite prochainement.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Liz hocha la tête comprenant le fin mot de l'histoire. A son tour, Liz regarda par la fenêtre. Les allers et venues des voitures lui faisaient penser à autre chose pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Comment Tom vous a retrouvé ?

\- D'après une source. Il devait m'expliquer une fois que nous serions en sécurité.

Il eut un blanc entre eux pendant que Red réfléchissait.

\- Vous devriez dormir un peu. Demain, nous avons encore de la route.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je vais rester là dans ce sofa à veiller sur vous. J'ai l'habitude de faire des nuits blanches.

Sans un mot, elle s'exécuta. Pendant que Red allumait une petite lampe de chevet et éteignit l'autre avant de retourner sur le sofa. Quant à Liz, elle s'allongea sur le lit, recroquevillée. La fatigue la submergea et elle s'endormit rapidement. Après quelques heures, Liz –qui dormait toujours- gigotait de plus en plus. Red toujours au même endroit, écoutait Liz qui grommelait des mots incongrus, visiblement en plein cauchemars.

-Tom non…Attend pas par là. Non. Non. Red. Non.

Son cauchemar prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Elle cria le nom de Red plusieurs fois. Ce dernier approcha du lit après avoir posé son verre. Il s'installa au près d'elle, elle gigotait dans tous les sens, ses gestes allaient atteindre Red. Ce dernier fut contraint de la réveiller. Effrayée, elle se redressa sur le lit pour s'adosser. Sa respiration était rapide, elle pouvait sentir des gouttes de sueurs coulées sur son front. Red l'observait tentant en vain de savoir si ça allait. Liz frottait ses mains sur ses jambes ne sachant plus ou elle était. Pour tenter de la calmer, Red posa sa main droite sur la sienne tout en la regardant dans ses yeux.

\- C'est un cauchemar.

L'incertitude, le stress reprirent vite le dessus. Laissant alors s'échapper une nouvelle fois des larmes. Sans rien demander, elle s'avança pour passer ses bras autour de Red. Surpris mais heureux, il l'enlaça en glissant ses bras autour d'elle. Sa respiration retrouvait un rythme soutenue.

\- Tout va bien se passer soufflait-il à son oreille. Je suis là. Tout va bien.

\- Je n'en peux plus….

\- Je sais. Mais c'est bientôt fini. Vous allez retrouver une vie comme vous en avez toujours rêvé.

Dans un silence, ils restèrent enlacés. Malgré qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, il était heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras rien que quelques instants. Puis après qu'elle se soit rincée le visage, elle retourna auprès de lui. Il était aux alentours de 7 heures de matin.

\- Si vous souhaitez me parler de ce cauchemar. Je serais heureux de vous écouter.

\- C'est toujours le même. Je rentre tête baissé dans le bureau du directeur arme en main, devant lui et son bureau. Vous êtes derrière avec Dembe et…Tom, vous essayez de repousser le FBI, les forces d'interventions. Vous m'aidez à accomplir mon désir de vengeance, lorsque je tire alors sur le directeur. Nous tentons en vain de sortir de là après que je l'ai abattu, mais viens le moment où je tire sur Ressler. L'agent Navabi, Cooper, Tom meurent dans la fusillade. Ils ne restent que nous, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous échapper. Tout en racontant l'histoire, ses yeux commençaient à briller.

\- Lizzie regardez-moi. -Tout en disant cela, il s'approcha d'elle-. Liz s'était installée sur le sofa le plus proche de lui. Il releva son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ca n'arrivera jamais parce que je serais toujours là pour vous protéger. Et vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, alors votre idée de tuer le directeur ne tient pas. Si quelqu'un doit le tuer, c'est moi !

Raymond se redressa, dos contre le dossier.

\- Qui était ses hommes ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais là-bas ? Reprit Liz.

Sa langue caressa sa lèvre inférieure, il cherchait comment répondre à cette question.

\- Un des hommes à parler d'une affaire à Saint Petersbourg ? Ajouta Liz

\- L'homme s'appelle William Rock. Je ne savais pas qu'il était revenu à New York avant qu'il ne vous enlève.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'étais parti voir un informateur proche du directeur. Mais mon rendez-vous était prévu à 5 heures. Dembe est venu me prévenir en me tirant de mon sommeil. Je me suis approchée mais vous dormiez toujours. Je savais que mon rendez-vous serait court, j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir. Pour une fois qu'on avait une minute de répit. Alors j'ai prévenu une équipe qui devait rester auprès de vous. Mais William est arrivé avec un groupe d'homme….

Reddington marqua une pause avant de terminer.

\- Si j'avais su qu'il était à New York…Je ne vous aurais jamais laissé seule.

\- Mais comment Tom a eu l'information ?

\- Je ne sais pas Lizzie. Croyez-moi, je vous l'aurais dit.

Liz détournait son regard de celui de Red. Parler de lui était encore difficile. Elle regarda ses poignets brulés par les liens, le souvenir de Tom allongé sur le sol, ses hommes morts…

\- Ils vont payer Liz. Pour tout le mal qu'ils ont fait, vos blessures, votre souffrance. Ajoute Red en regardant les blessures physiques qui lui avaient infligés.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement. Seul le bruit des voitures retentissaient, dans la chambre d'hôtel. Le prépayé de Red sonna, d'un bon il se leva. Au bout du fil, Dembe donnait le signal à ce dernier. Dans la voiture, le garde de corps prévenait Red qu'il arrivait d'ici quelques minutes. Ces quelques mots amenaient Red à se préparer, Liz suivit. Sac en main, Red regarda Liz.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Faites-moi confiance.

\- J'ai confiance.

Le concierge du crime lâcha un sourire dans sa direction. Malgré les douleurs et la crainte constante, Red arrivait enfin à se rapprocher d'elle. Il enfila son chapeau puis ouvrit la porte à la jeune femme qu'il referma derrière lui. En longeant le couloir, le criminel énumérait ses consignes.

\- Je vais aller rendre les clefs. Prenez l'air de quelqu'un ravie de son séjour. Traversez le hall et installez-vous sur un sofa près de la porte d'entrée.

Près du hall, Red lâcha Lizzie pour aller rendre les clefs. Il complimenta l'hôtesse de toute sorte de compliment et ses appréciations sur la chambre. De son mieux pour perdre du temps, Red surenchérissait toujours un peu plus. Quant à Liz, près de la porte, elle attendait Red sans un mot. Une Mercedes berline noire venait de se garer non loin de l'entrer. Red la reconnue. Il termina sa conversation avec la demoiselle puis prit la direction de la sortie. Sac dans la main droite, il lança un signe de tête à sa protéger. A son arrivé, elle se leva laissant la main de Red se coller contre son dos. Dans le tourniquet, Red reconnu la voiture de Ressler.

\- Ressler est là.

Bien connu, Liz le trouva toute suite. L'inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure contrairement à Red qui était détendu.

\- Restez calme. On va marcher normalement à la voiture. Quand ils seront à la porte, nous serons déjà en route.

Liz restait calme continuant de marcher. Dans la voiture, Dembe démarrait le moteur, pendant que Red ouvrait la porte à Lizzie avant de monter après elle.

\- Attend avant de partir.

Red se retourna un peu pour voir ou en était Ressler. Quand ce dernier accompagné de Samar rentrèrent. Il fit signe à Dembe de rouler. Nos fugitifs étaient une nouvelle fois sur la route même si Elisabeth ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais peu importe. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Tom. C'était plus fort qu'elle, malgré tout ce qui c'était passé. Elle l'aimait.

Sillonnant les rues de New York, Liz tout comme Red regardaient le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Quelques fois, Red se tournait vers elle. A quoi pensait-elle ? Il avait tout de même sa petite idée sur la question. Son prépayé sonna de nouveau et interrompu ce silence. Cela surpris tout le monde, en particulier Liz qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Oui…Très bien. Nous sommes là dans 10 minutes. Tenez-vous prêts.

Il raccrocha tout de suite avec un large sourire. Perdue, la demoiselle le regarda avec des yeux persévérant. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Red comprit qu'il devait lâcher quelques infos.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez vite comprendre.

\- Ou allons-nous ?

Red détourna son regard secouant doucement la tête. Cette situation l'amusait quelque peu. Ce pouvoir de tout contrôler était si agréable pour lui. Cependant, Liz n'était pas aussi enthousiasme et devait faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. Finalement elle battait en retraire. Elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien –pour le moment-. Pour montrer sa défaite à Red, ses yeux basculaient de nouveau vers la vitre. Totalement dépaysée par les lieux, son esprit s'abandonna à toute réflexion censée. Pourquoi essayer de chercher une suite ? Un lieu ? Raymond Reddington avait bien trop d'idées, de planques pour en chercher une en particulier. Au loin, un terrain de verdure sur plusieurs mètres, très peu d'arbres. Deux entrepôts suffisamment grands pour héberger des jets. C'était en effet, un aérodrome. « On quitte New York » voilà à quoi pensait Lizzie. Dembe ralentissait la voiture avant de se garer non loin de la grande porte d'un des deux hangars. Après avoir descendu, il ouvrit la porte à Liz, de son côté Red sortit. On pouvait lire sa joie sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit quand ce dernier ajusta son chapeau et ses lunettes, enfin il se tourna vers elle.

\- Surprise ! Cria ce dernier

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé. La fiction n'est pas encore terminée. N'hésitez pas à lâcher quelques commentaires positifs ou négatifs !_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **Voici une suite malgré ma longue absence, et oui les fêtes...**_

 _ **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !**_

 _ **Je tenais à prévenir que comme d'habitude, il y aura des fautes. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute de me relire plusieurs fois. Donc, je suis désolée d'avance !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

La porte qui s'ouvrit laissant entrevoir peu à peu le jet privé de Raymond. Fier de son plan, il invita -d'un signe de la main- sa protéger à avancer. Elle le devança en pénétrant dans le hangar. Edward le chauffeur de Red descendit les accueillir.

\- Edward cria Red.

\- Reddington. Vous devez être Elisabeth ?! –en se tournant vers elle-.

\- Enchanté.

\- Tout est prêt mon ami ? En basculant légèrement la tête vers la gauche, les mains le long du corps.

\- Oui comme vous l'avez demandé.

\- Parfait.

Edward monta dans l'avion suivit de Red. Liz s'apprêtait à monter également mais près des quelques marches qui servaient à atteindre l'appareil, cette dernière observait Dembe. L'ami de Red donnait ses clefs de voiture à un inconnu accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle était aussi blonde, l'ex agent se demandait qu'elle fût le plan de Red. Sans explications, ils prirent place dans le jet. Face à face Raymond faisait comme chez lui. Son corps se laissa tomber dans le siège, yeux mis clos. Il profitait du moment. Il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que d'être chez soi ou presque. Sans rien faire, juste profiter du voyage avec une destination encore inconnue. Dembe s'installait comme à son habitude non loin d'eux, sur la banquette. Silencieux, calme, on pouvait comprendre que ce genre de situation était pour lui une habitude. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Nous quittons le pays ?

Toujours les yeux fermés, la tête contre le siège, Reddington prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'imagine que j'ouvre une baie vitrée qui mène sur un balcon. Une brise de vent vient caresser mon visage. Imaginant toute la scène, Reddington racontait son histoire avec douceur en faisant preuve d'un grand calme. Sentir l'air frais qui remplit mes poumons à la première inspiration. Il inspira profondément. M'avancer contre la balustrade en pierre. Regarder les vagues qui font des vas et viens sous le soleil. Il commença à accélérer vers la fin de sa narration. Vivre sur île, avec la mer chaque jour. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour finir sa vie non ? Mais bon, ceci n'est qu'un rêve. Il rouvrit les yeux en redressent sa tête. Nous ne quittons pas le pays. J'ai une piste pour William Rock. Toutefois en attendant, profitez du voyage.

Raymond Reddington était dans son élément et cela se voyait parfaitement. A l'aise dans ce qu'il disait. Liz prenait gout à l'écouter parler. L'avion avait décollé. Dans les airs, Elisabeth regardait à travers le hublot. Une hôtesse sortit alors de dernière le rideau. Aguiché par l'odeur, Reddington se redressa avec amusement. Cette dernière posa devant eux un plateau remplit de pleins de bonnes choses.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en cavale qu'on va négliger le repas le plus important de la journée.

Il saisit alors une serviette. En levant le menton, il coinça la serviette à l'intérieur de sa chemise, le long de son cou.

\- N'hésitez pas à demander s'il manque quelque chose.

L'hôtesse prit ses dispositions. Plus tard, voyant que la demoiselle n'avait rien touché, ce dernier sentit qu'il y avait un problème.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Lizzie ?

Sortie de ses pensées, elle le regarda sans un mot. Concentré sur elle, il arracha la serviette autour de son cou.

\- Nous allons retrouver William Rock. Et essayer de savoir ce qu'il peut nous apprendre sur les plans de la cabale. Mes informateurs m'ont signalé qu'il était actuellement à Seattle.

Ces petits aveux étaient censés réconforter la principale concernée. Mais sans effet, Red était déçu. Ces derniers temps, il devenait difficile de consoler le seul être cher à ses yeux. Toujours sans réaction, le calme devenait pesant.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Qui ?

\- L'homme avec Dembe.

Même à l'appel de son nom, Dembe ne bronchait pas. Concentré sur sa lecture, il était devenu maitre dans l'art de ne pas écouter les conversations. Du moins, il n'intervenait jamais dans l'une d'elle.

\- Cet homme comme vous dites va attirer l'attention du FBI. A cette heure, Ressler doit savoir que nous étions à l'hôtel. Il va donc chercher notre voiture.

\- Comment ?

\- Il y avait des caméras devant l'hôtel. Red pencha légèrement la tête avec son sourire malicieux.

Celle-ci ne répondait pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. Toujours un coup d'avant ce concierge du crime. Comme toujours, Red était heureux son plan. Le pilote avait estimé 5 heures de vol avant d'arrivée à escale. Cela laissa tout le temps à Red et Liz de souffler.

De leur côté, Ressler et Samar venaient de retourner au QG. L'hôtesse les avait un peu aidés dans leur traque. Sur la route, ils avaient averti Aram de visionner la voiture. Une Mercedes noire d'après la description. En arrivant, Aram projeta ses trouvailles.

\- Je les ai trouvés. Tablette en main, Aram s'exécuta.

\- Ils sont sortis au même moment. On était à côté d'eux cria Ressler.

\- Tu as pu suivre la voiture ? Samar se tourna vers le concerné.

\- Oui, elle est actuellement stationnée dans cette petite ruelle. Mais on ne peut pas voir dans quelle direction ils ont été. La caméra n'est pas positionner dans le bon axe.

Tous les yeux en l'air, les inspecteurs cherchaient une idée. Dans quelle direction auraient-ils pu aller ?

\- Qu'est ce qui a aux alentours ?

\- Hum… De retour à son ordinateur, Aram cherchait. Un restaurant, l'Hemingway.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Ressler partit en tête, suivis de Samar. Pendant ce temps, Aram continuait de chercher d'autres caméras dans les environs.

Au milieu de nulle part, nos fugitifs venaient d'atterrir. Dembe avait déjà transporté les valises dans le coffre de la voiture avant même que Red et Liz n'arrivent. Seule, la demoiselle rejoignait Dembe proche de la voiture. La portière ouverte prête à l'accueillir. D'un signe de tête, elle remercia Dembe. Non loin de là, Red salua Edward pour ce vol agréable. Puis, il vint s'installer auprès de sa protéger.

\- Nous allons faire un détour pour poser nos valises. Ensuite nous irons vois ce cher William. Depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Red se tourna vers Liz qui le regardait avec sérieux.

\- D'accord. Ou est-il ?

\- Il sait que vous êtes en vie. Il sait également que nous sommes intervenus pour vous sauver. Puis, comme il me connait, il sait que je ne vais pas en rester là. Nous avons donc très peu de temps.

\- Avant qu'il ne s'échappe?

\- Oui ou que la Cabale le trouve dit en employant un sourire narquois.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Ressler et sa coéquipière inspectait la voiture. Rien à exploiter de ce côté-là. Ensuite, ils traversèrent la ruelle jusqu'au restaurant. A l'intérieur, Samar se rendit près d'un serveur en le demandant s'ils avaient vu les deux fugitifs. De son côté, Ressler –main sur les hanches- inspectait chaque personne. Soudain, il croisa le regard d'un homme plutôt étrange. Ce dernier ne détournait pas le regard. Samar, bredouille regardait Ressler. Avant de comprendre la situation, l'homme en question s'enfuyait. Aussi vif que possible, l'agent s'engagea à le suivre ordonnant à Samar de faire le tour. Le passage par la cuisine engendra quelques bousculades, cependant, le malfaiteur continua sa route laissant tomber dernière toute sorte d'aliments et de boîtes. Des esquives quelques peu rocambolesques pour le suiveur. Mais finalement, à la sortie Samar lui tomba dessus.

\- Ne bougez plus. L'arme en joue, Samar attendait Ressler.

A bout de souffle, il lui enfila les menottes.

\- Ou est Reddington ?

\- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez.

Les deux agents l'emmenèrent alors au QG.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Ce chapitre est une longue suite. Il m'était impossible de couper, sinon ça aurait été un peu comme de la torture. Enfin, je ne peux que le supposer ! Ahaha.**

 **Les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes.**

* * *

Dembe arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble. Ils sortaient tous de la voiture. Les armes en main, ils inspectaient autour d'eux avant de rentrer.

Il est au 2ème étage.

En tête, Dembe rentra le premier suivit de Red et de Liz. Dans les escaliers, Dembe pointait son arme vers le haut. C'était trop calme pour Reddington. Devant la porte, il signifia à Dembe qu'il pouvait y aller. Sans attendre, son pied enfonça la porte. Ils avaient vite fait de faire le tour, l'appartement était petit. Cependant, c'était trop tard. Les pièces avaient été fouillées. Tout était retourné.

\- On arrive trop tard.

Contrarié, Red se mordillait l'intérieur de la joue, avant de chercher quoique soit qui pouvait les aider.

\- Partons. Il n'y a rien ici.

A l'est du pays, Samar n'était pas parvenue à tirer la moindre information de l'homme arrêté. Près d'Aram, Ressler regardait ce dernier chercher le trajet de la voiture. Au retour de Samar, Aram s'exclama.

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Ils ont fait un arrêt à cet aérodrome.

\- Ou sont-ils maintenant ?

D'après le plan de vol. Les touches du clavier résonnaient dans tous les sens. Aram ne lâchait rien. Ils sont à Seattle.

Soudain, le téléphone de Ressler vibra.

\- Agent Ressler. Oui…Très bien merci. Oui j'arrive immédiatement.

\- Qui a-t-il demanda Samar lorsqu'il raccrocha.

\- Tom Keen est réveillé. Du bout du doigt, il ordonna ses ordres. Aram réserve nous des places pour le prochain vol en direction de Seattle. Samar essaye de savoir pourquoi Seattle. Je vais voir Tom Keen.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, Ressler sortit sa plaque au policier qui gardait la chambre. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte. Tom était allongé sur le lit, une perfusion dans le bras.

\- Elisabeth va bien ?

\- Oui. Ils ont réussi à s'échapper.

Rassuré, le criminel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Que fessiez-vous là-bas ?

\- Pourquoi je vous répondrais ? Ajuste Tom.

\- Parce que nous voulons la même chose objecta Ressler.

\- Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je veux aider Liz.

Leurs réponses étaient brèves mais directes, tout comme les questions. Les deux hommes voulaient des réponses, parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas leurs points forts.

\- Vous cherchez juste à la mettre en prison. Mais nous savons que ce n'est pas une terroriste, lui rappela Tom.

\- Je sais. C'est inconcevable. Je la connais trop.

\- On ne connait jamais assez les gens, rectifia le criminel.

\- Dites-moi ou elle est.

\- Vous croyez que Reddington me l'a dit ? Souligne ce dernier avec un pointe d'humour.

\- De ce point de vu là, il était évident que non.

\- J'étais partie pour sauver Liz. Un groupe d'homme l'avait kidnappée.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Promettez-moi une chose avant.

Surpris, Ressler leva légèrement la tête. Tom ne savait pas si devait ou non. Mais cet homme –son ex coéquipier- semblait sincère dans ses paroles.

\- Promettez-moi de lui laisser une seconde chance. Une chance d'avoir une vie normale. Si l'occasion s'offre à elle, aider là.

\- Quand on l'aura retrouvée.

Dans tous les cas, Tom n'avait pas trop le choix. Il ne connaissait pas trop le personnage mais c'était un ancien coéquipier de Liz.

\- L'homme est William Rock. Je sais juste qu'il a eu quelques différents avec Reddington.

\- Merci.

\- Il y a combien de garde devant ma porte ? Tom changea complétement la conversation.

\- Deux pourquoi ?

En guise de réponse, Tom sourit. Ressler prit ses dispositions. Avec méfiance, il avertit les policiers de rester éveillés.

Dans leur planque, le téléphone de Reddington sonna. Liz jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Ressler s'exclama le criminel.

Troublé, Liz tentait de suivre la conversation.

 **[Conversation téléphonique]**

\- Dites-moi tout Ressler. Vous avez trouvé mon homme.

\- Oui. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas trop bavard.

\- J'éduque bien mes équipes en général.

\- Je n'en doute pas Reddington. Toutefois je n'ai pas joué toutes mes cartes. Comment est le temps à Seattle ? Avant que Reddington ne réponde, Ressler surenchérissait. Ne me dites rien, je veux avoir la surprise à l'atterrissage.

Ses sous-entendus laissaient deviner qu'ils arrivaient bientôt. Cela ne dérangeait pas Reddington. Il commençait à connaitre les talents d'Aram en termes de pistage.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçu.

\- Ah maintenant que j'y pense. Je sais que vous poursuivez William Rock.

\- Pas si bien élevé que ça finalement…

\- Non. Votre homme est resté muet. On doit cette info à Tom Keen.

Ca Red ne l'avait pas prévu. Il n'ajouta rien, plongé dans cet imprévu.

\- Oui, il a survécu. Vous pourrez prévenir Liz.

\- Bon vol.

 **[Fin de la conversation téléphonique]**

Red rangeait son téléphone pendant que Liz désirait des informations. C'était insupportable pour elle ne de pas savoir.

\- Dites-moi !

Il se tourna enfin vers elle. La demoiselle ne le quittait pas de yeux. C'était comme une jeune enfant qui attendait pour une surprise.

\- Tom n'a pas survécu à l'opération.

Une balle en plein cœur. Voilà, ce que ressentit Liz face à cette nouvelle. Reddington la regardait avec peine. Ses larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. En dépit de sa robustesse, il n'arrivait pas à cacher la peine que cela engendrait de la voir pleurer. C'était un mensonge. Mais sur le moment, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle ne cherche pas à le contacter. Sans explications, elle s'enferma dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Dembe leva la tête vers Reddington, ce dernier fit un signe de tête négatif. Dembe comprit alors le mensonge sans mal. Il n'était pas fier. Surtout qu'il s'était promis de ne pas lui mentir, mais lui dire la vérité l'aurait mis en danger.

Dans sa chambre, Liz persévérait à ne pas pleurer. Mais la douleur était trop grande. Devant la fenêtre, des images du passées surgissaient. Des moments passés à deux. Elle l'aimait toujours malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Doucement, Red ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, avec le grincement de celle-ci, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Nous avons localisé William. Il faut y allé.

\- J'arrive.

D'un signe de tête, Liz attrapa son arme posée sur la table de chevet. Quant à Red, il sortit de la pièce. Lizzie rangea son arme dans son dos. Sur le point de sortir, son téléphone sonna avant d'attendre la porte. C'était Aram.

\- Aram ?

\- Liz !

\- Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le portable de Tom.

Au son de nom, Liz resta de marbre. De l'autre côté, Aram se demandait si elle était toujours là.

\- Liz tu es toujours là ?

\- Je dois y aller maintenant.

Sur le point de couper court, Aram s'interrogea face à sa réaction froide. C'est seulement en voyant le portable de Tom Keen sur son bureau qu'il comprit et rectifia.

\- Tom est vivant Liz, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous lui avons juste fait les poches.

Liz ne croyait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce n'était pas possible…Aram devait se tromper. Red aurait eu le culot de lui mentir ? Alors qu'il s'était fais la promesse de ne jamais le faire.

\- Ressler a dit à Red qu'il n'avait pas survécu à l'opération.

\- Je peux te jurer que Ressler a dit la vérité à Reddington.

\- Red ! Merci Aram

Elle raccrocha le téléphone. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui est mentit à propos de Tom. En sortant de la pièce, Red l'observait. Dans un état qui n'était pas le sien, il allait falloir qu'il soit prudent avec elle. Avec le chagrin, il savait que ça pouvait dégénérer à tout moment. Liz préférait ne pas faire une scène maintenant. Elle décida de patienter.

L'agent Ressler était revenu près de ses coéquipiers avec un nom.

\- William Rock.

Aram commençait à déballer toutes les infos à son sujet. Un ancien soldat qui est allé dans différents groupes d'interventions. Mais il a toujours eu du mal avec la discipline. Viré, il s'est reconvertit dans le trafic d'arme et dans différents services.

\- Quels services ? Questionna Samar.

Du genre, enlèvement, meurtre. Il a sa propre équipe d'élite. Bref, il connait les méthodes…. Mais nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à le capturer.

\- Tu as averti Red pour Tom ?

Samar savait sur quel terrain elle s'engageait en posant cette question.

\- J'ai tout dit à Reddington oui.

Aram savait que sur ce coup, Reddington avait mentit à Liz. Mais il jugea que ce n'était pas nécessaire de les avertir.

\- Je suppose que Red lui a dit…Notre avion part dans combien de temps Aram ?

\- Dans moins d'une heure, vous devriez commencer à y aller.

Dans un quartier plutôt chic, Dembe se gara devant une maison en particulier. Surement celle de William Rock.

\- Ce n'est pas celle-ci. Elle est quelques mètres plus hauts avertit Red.

Sans besoin de le dire, Liz sortit son arme. D'un côté, Dembe faisait le tour. De l'autre, Red resta avec Liz. Il s'était donné comme mission de ne pas la quitter des yeux. La maison semblait vide, rien dans aucune pièce. Intrigué, Red regardait partout. Ses informateurs n'auraient pas pu se tromper. Dans la pièce principale, nos fugitifs cherchaient une faille.

\- Ce n'est pas normal s'exclama Red.

\- Nos informateurs se sont peut-être trompés.

\- Non ce n'est pas possible. -Après un bref silence-. C'est trop calme. Dembe. Essaye de regarder aux alentours. Avec Liz, nous allons essayer de chercher des indices dans la maison.

L'afro-américain s'exécuta et sortit de la maison arme en main. Red fouilla un peu partout. Au début Liz commençait les rechercher avec lui. Mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle devait savoir. L'ex agent du FBI s'arrêta en regardant Red qui continuait de regarder près des meubles.

\- Je sais pour Tom.

\- Ce dernier se retourna vers elle. A ce moment, il devina qu'elle savait. Pour autant, il ne disait rien.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. Vous auriez pris contact avec lui. Le FBI aurait été sur nos trousses….Je me démène déjà assez pour les éloigner. Je n'allais pas laisser Tom faire tout capoter. Le laisser revenir pour agir en héro alors qu'il n'a jamais été présent lorsque vous étiez en danger.

\- Alors que vous oui. Vous êtes mon héros ! Dit-elle avec un ton ironique. Mais tout ça à commencer avec votre arrivée. J'avais une vie saine. J'étais heureuse.

Elle essayait de se contenir pour ne pas hurler. C'était insupportable. Lui, en qui elle avait le plus confiance aujourd'hui venait de la trahir. Ce dernier, debout devant elle, ne s'attendait pas à cette situation. En proie à perdre le contrôle, il s'efforçait de rester maitre. Même si c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Votre vie était basée sur des mensonges. Un mari qui faisait semblant de vous aimer. Vous appelez ça une vie saine ?

\- Dois-je vous rappeler comment Tom est entré dans ma vie ? Si vous n'étiez pas si rancunier… Vous auriez pu laisser Tom dans ma vie. Nous laisser en paix, et faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. C'est votre domaine les secrets non ?

Red se sentait blessé par ses mots. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais il n'avait -jusque-là- que penser mais l'entendre était encore pire.

\- Ecoutez Lizzie ! Moi je ne suis pas monté dans un bateau. Je n'ai pas pris la fuite quand les choses se sont envenimées. J'ai mes parts de responsabilité. Mais ne me mettez pas tout sur le dos !

\- Ne vous mêlez plus jamais de ma vie privée ! Mon histoire avec Tom ne regarde que moi.

\- C'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Red. On va terminer tout ça. Vous allez retrouver votre vie, TOM ! Je m'en irais. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus aucunes raisons de se voir après ça ? Ça m'étonnerait que je travaille de nouveau avec le FBI.

L'agent Keen se contentait d'écouter. Mais peu à peu, sa crainte grandissait peu à peu. Pourrait-elle le railler de sa vie ? Ne faire comme s'il n'avait jamais excité ? La demoiselle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été trop loin. De son coté, Red n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Mais la colère l'avait fait repris-le dessus. Sans rien ajouter, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire, elle continua de fouiller. Raymond l'observa encore quelques temps avant de chercher à son tour. Soudain Dembe cria le nom de Red. Ce dernier avec Liz près de lui dégénèrent les armes. Dehors, ils comprirent la situation. William était là avec quelques hommes. Arme en main, ils commencèrent à déchainer les balles. Derrière les voitures, Red, Liz et Dembe se couvraient au mieux pour ensuite riposter. La grande majorité des hommes de William tombèrent au sol. Ce dernier se mit à courir devant le changement de situation. Sous les yeux de Liz, il s'échappa. La jeune femme ne pouvait le laisser s'enfuir. Il était un élément pour son combat.

\- Je le suis !

Mais avant que Red crie son désaccord, l'ex agent fila à ses trousses. Inquiet pour elle, il affronta les derniers hommes de William avec Dembe à ses côtés. Mais la situation qui s'annonçait bien, s'envenimait même. En effet, Dembe fut touché au bras par une des balles. Red n'avait plus Liz en vue. Quand enfin, il exécuta le dernier homme.

\- Il faut la retrouver. Ça va aller ?

\- Je vais bien Raymond. Allons la chercher.

Au pas de course, ils suivaient ses traces. Pendant ce temps, Liz s'arrêta de courir. Plus aucun visuel, sur ses gardes, elle inspectait chaque recoin. Nez à nez avec lui, leurs armes étaient levées. Essoufflé, elle essayait de rester calme au mieux. Sans s'y attendre, un homme lui affligea un coup de crosse à l'arrière de la tête. Sans voir son agresseur, elle tomba sur le sol. A peine consciente, elle se rendit compte qu'ils la portaient dans un fourgon. Au loin deux silhouettes, elle reconnut Red et Dembe. Mais c'était trop tard, la porte se referma, suivit d'un démarrage rapide. Elle sombra dans le noir et dans l'inconscient.

Peine perdue pour Red qui s'arrêta essouffler. Sur le moment, il lui en voulait. Pourquoi l'avoir suivi ? Ce n'est seulement qu'après qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même. S'il la perdait ? Ses dernières paroles auraient été ces horreurs. Leur dernière conversation, des disputes…

Sur la route, Red avait pris le volant pendant que Dembe se soignait au mieux. Il s'arrêta devant une pharmacie, pris le plus important et ressortit. Dembe se soignait pendant que Reddington téléphonait à Aram.

\- Je vais être obligé d'informer Ressler !

\- Laissez-moi une heure ! Je vais chercher l'Agent Keen. Je vous laisserais William Rock.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Sauvez la Reddington !

Ce dernier raccrocha son téléphone. Il se tourna vers Dembe. Visiblement, sa blessure ne saignait plus.

\- On va la récupérer !

\- J'espère Dembe. J'espère !

En arrivant sur les lieux, Red vérifia l'adresse. William s'apprêtait à prendre un train en direction de Los Angeles. Il avait dû surement touché sa prime et partait vivre aisément. Il y avait énormément de monde. En entrant, Red cherchait sur le panneau digital le numéro du quai, trouvé, le quai numéro 10.

Le concierge du crime caché par ses lunettes et son chapeau passait incognito. Même la sécurité ne le reconnaissait pas. L'afro-américain reconnu William. Red s'approcha et discrètement colla son arme dans la hanche du criminel.

\- Allons faire un tour.

Raymond prit son arme tout en gardant la sienne contre sa hanche. Ils sortirent normalement des lieux. A l'arrière de véhicule, Reddington se contrôlait au mieux. Il avait intérêt à être coopératif. Les minutes étaient comptées entre le FBI qui n'allait pas tardé et Liz. Mais où était-elle ?

Dembe avait repris le volant pour les conduire à leur planque. Aidé de Red, l'afro-américain attacha William sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. En face de lui, Raymond posa son chapeau, ses lunettes avant de commencer.

\- Ecoute William. Nous savons tous les deux ce que je veux. Dis-moi ou est Elisabeth et je serais clément.

Devant le manque de collaboration de notre ami, Red serrait amener à utiliser d'autres méthodes.

\- Pourquoi autant d'acharnement à la retrouver ? Pourquoi l'aider ? C'est un ancien agent du FBI. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance aux flics.

\- Tu travaillais pour la cabale ?

\- Oui dit-il. Tu sais comment c'est hein. Une fois que tu es avec eux soit tu collabores soit tu es mort.

Le téléphone de Dembe sonna. Red analysa son visage pour deviner l'appel. Quand ce dernier raccrocha, il cligna des yeux. C'était le signal qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Bon assez joué ! Qui d'autre était dans le van avec toi ?

\- Salomon !

C'était bien la cabale. Mais ça, il s'en doutait déja depuis le début. Toutefois, le savoir avec Elisabeth n'était pas rassurant.

\- Ou ?

\- Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est. Ils ne m'ont rien dit. Sauf…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ont parlé de vérité…Il était temps de montrer Elisabeth. Mais pas ici.

Evidemment ! Le baron du crime comprit aussitôt leur plan. Ils vont retourner à New York pour amener Liz devant la justice. Il ajusta ses lunettes avant de reprendre son arme et le silencieux qui l'accompagnait.

\- Tu vas me tuer maintenant Red !

Debout devant cet homme, ce dernier pointa son arme.

\- Je te réserve une longue vie. Mais pour ça, il ne faut pas que tu te sauves.

Après ses derniers mots, il lui tira dans la jambe droite. William blessé essayait au mieux de contenir ses hurlements. Dans un dernier regard, notre criminel et son acolyte sortirent de l'appartement.

L'heure s'était passée, Aram avait prévenu Ressler. Avec les vidéos surveillances de la gare et des rues, il avait dû suivre la voiture jusqu'à leur planque. Mais Reddington était déjà partis avant leur arrivé. En cadeau, ils trouvèrent William encore en vie. Une équipe médicale arrivait sur les lieux. Cependant, avant de monter dans l'ambulance, William Rock avait répondu aux questions de Ressler. A présent, il savait lui aussi que tout allait se terminer ou tout avait commencé.

* * *

 **J'espère que les fautes n'ont pas trop dérangé la lecture. Dans le cas contraire, j'en suis désolée.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... !**


End file.
